Kidoumaru Vs Tenten: A Fly in the web
by Blood Shinobi
Summary: After having found the dead body of Neji in the forest, Tenten pursues his killer but is she strong and devoted enough to defeat him? Contains character death.


**AN: **Why did I write this action one-shot? On a Naruto forum that I am very active on we had a tournament where characters randomly fought each other. Tenten and Kidoumaru were chosen and people voted who they think would win and also say why. Tenten got 5 votes while Kidoumaru got 25. Also, we also decided that whoever would win the fight, a member would make a short fic about the fight and I volunteered for the job. Below you have the result. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Kidoumaru Vs Tenten- A fly in the web**

Tenten jumped from branch to branch, from tree to tree to move herself through the big forest far away from Konoha, each jump bringing her further away from her safe home and closer to enemy territory.

The reason she had decided to pursue the Leaf rescue team was not to prevent Sasuke from reaching Orochimaru. No, she barely knew Sasuke and unlike the other girls in her age she wasn't the slightest interested in the handsome dark haired Uchiha lone wolf. Instead she had decided to go after the rescue team to help and protect them as good as she could. Heck, for all she cared, that traitorous Sasuke could go and die but she was not going to accept the loss of her friends who were willing to give their lives to ensure Sasuke's return. She just hoped she would be able to catch up with the group before it would be too late.

_Damn that Nara Shikamaru. If he has 200 IQ then how come he didn't pick to bring a projectile specialist as well?_

She still felt a little grumpy that the Leaf group had left without her.

As she kept moving through the woods, she stopped as she came across an opening in the forest where she immediately noticed that a battle had recently been fought. Letting her eyes scan the area in front of her she saw dozens of golden kunai dug into the trees and ground, scary looking black spiders in the size of her skull laid scattered around the ground which sent shivers up her spine. Spiders were the worst thing she knew. Luckily they were all dead but they were still an unpleasant sight. Several trees had big holes in them; a few had been cut down completely. All of that told Tenten that whoever had fought here, the battle must have been very intense and big. However as she focused her brown eyes to the centre of the area, she saw something she wished she would never ever see in her life.

In the middle of the opening, beneath some white webs and dead spiders lied a motionless person on its belly. Seeing the person's black hair, dark brown pants and bright jacket, Tenten instantly recognized who it was.

"NEJI!" She shouted out in panic and quickly made her way to the middle by jumping down from the tree. On her way towards her fallen team mate, she felt her heart greatly speed up its rhythm so much that she could hear the sounds of it rapidly pounding inside her chest with such force that it felt like it was going to burst through her ribs.  
As Tenten reached him, she kneeled down and began instinctively remove the web and spiders, causing her to instantly gasp and become sickly pale in her face as she saw Neji's gruesome wounds. Near his left shoulder and right lower side of his torso were two giant holes big enough for her to fit her arm. His body had been completely impaled twice, along with six daggers buried in his back. Nausea overcame Tenten, seeing how Neji's wounds were still emitting blood in a slow yet steady pace. She had to resist not to vomit as her eyes could see the insides of his body, such as bones, arteries as well as nerve cords. His once bright jacket had been discoloured in red from his blood.

Gulping, carefully taking out each golden dagger embedded in his back, Tenten gently rolled her still team mate over on his back. It was then her already pale skin turned ever paler as if all of her blood was drained away. Her lower lips trembled, tears rolled down from her cheeks, dripping down onto Neji's jacket, leaving small dark spots as the cloth absorbed the salty liquid drops. She didn't try to call out Neji's name for she understood that he was not going to respond. Neither did she bother to check his heartbeat, breathing or pulse for she understood that her team mate and friend was dead. He simply lied there with his closed eyes and half open mouth, his chest not rising to supply his body with oxygen. It was not his wounds or motionless body that made her understand his fate. Bringing her fingers to his face, she gently moved away a few stands of brown hair that hid his forehead, revealing the bare and empty skin of his forehead where his Hyuuga curse seal once used to be.

Tenten knew Neji quite well; much better than she knew Lee. She knew all about Neji's past, the loss of his dad when he was only five years old, how the Hyuuga curse seal had been placed on him. The purpose of the seal was to let the main family members of the Hyuuga clan keep track and control of the branch members. The only possible way to remove and be freed of the seal…was death. What surprised her was that Neji final facial expression had been formed in vague smile, telling that he had accepted the outcome of death, knowing that he would finally be free.

"So you finally found a way to escape your cage…" She whispered, referring to how Neji often described his curse, that he was a bird trapped inside a cage. Her face twitched and she grinned in despair, trying her best not to let out the twisting sorrow that quickly grew within her.

_A shinobi is not supposed to cry_ She told herself to no avail as her mind finally broke. She began sobbing, before she let out a loud cry of sorrow. Her lips felt the salty taste of her tears that refused to stop coming out from her eyes, crying her fallen team mate's name.  
Gradually her sorrow turned into anger as she noticed how Neji's body still felt warm. It has not yet gone pale or stiff from rigor mortis.

Neji hadn't been dead for more than five minutes, meaning that his killer was not far away from her. There was still a chance to catch up with that person!

"Rest in peace Neji-San…I promise to avenge you." Wiping a few tears away from her eyes, Tenten jumped back up into the trees and moved faster than ever, fully intending not to stop until she has avenged her dead team mate. She turned her head backwards to take one last look on Neji's body, feeling bad for leaving him like that but she ensured herself that she was soon going to return and bring his body back to Konoha where he could have a proper funeral, as well as having his name written on the Hero Stone.

_If I ever see you again, Uchiha Sasuke, I swear I shall make you regret for being responsible for Neji's death!_

* * *

The six-armed freak and western gate of the 5 Sounds Kidoumaru moved as fast as he could in order to catch up with the rest of his team mates and to not let any more pursuers from Konoha catch up with him. 

_Damn that gentle fist user who made me waste a lot of time and chakra on him. Although I sure got a lot of entertainment from him_

Suddenly he heard whistling noises from his left side. In the last second he pulled his head backwards to see several kunai fly past his face into the trunk of a tree. Stopping to look to his left, he saw a female standing on a branch twenty yards away from him. She wore a pink tank top, dark green pants and looked to be one or two years younger than him. Her headband around her forehead told him that she was another shinobi from Konoha.

"Hehe…more Konoha bugs coming out to entertain me huh?" His lips curled into a sly smile. Her arrival did not worry the always collected spider-freak the slightest. "Fair enough, but I doubt you can entertain me more than what that white eyed gentle fist user could." He let out a chuckle. Having wasted a lot of chakra from his fight with Neji, he could probably not use his curse seal against this female, but that wouldn't matter, although he knew nothing about her skills or abilities so he had to keep his guard up.

"You…" She whispered angrily, grinding her teeth so hard that they almost cracked. As images of Neji's dead body returned to her troubled mind, her already red and puffy eyes began emitting tears again as both rage and sorrow nearly consumed Tenten from the inside. She did her best to stay calm and focused. This was a battle and an opponent who she had to fight and it required her full attention and concentration. Seeing her almost ready to yell out in grief and rage, Kidoumaru understood that the troublesome opponent who he had fought earlier meant a lot for this girl. Perhaps he could be nice to her and give himself a handicap…

"Tell you what…I shall be real nice to you and give you three free attacks. Once you have attacked me three times, it's game over!" Immediately when he finished his sentence, Tenten spun around to throw two handfuls of Shuriken towards him, then continuing by throwing a few kunai as well. Without much effort, Kidoumaru dodged most of the projectiles easily without even shifting place, leaning his body into various directions to let the projectiles miss his body with just a few millimetres. Those that came too close and were too hard to dodge were instead parried away with a pair of his own kunais in his hands. Another chuckle was heard from him as there were no projectiles left to escape. Such futile attack he thought.

"Useless. You have two more attacks. You better be more creative than that."

Tenten cursed herself on the inside for her failed attack. Her failure just made her more determined and energetic to kill this freak. Out from her leather pouch she took out a red scroll. The sight of her holding the scroll in her hands made Kidoumaru burst out into laughter. "What do you think you can do with a simple scroll? Try to throw and hit my head with it?"

Ignoring his taunt, she instead went into action by jumping straight into the air where she unfolded the scroll and let the whole thing circle itself around her. Kidoumaru remained where he was, looking at her and trying to figure out what kind of attack she was trying to do. He did not have to wait long as he saw dozens of kunai; senbon and shuriken fly straight toward him, looking as if they all came from the insides of the scroll.

_The scroll contains sealed weapons? That's a pretty clever attack…but not good enough. _

Indeed he got surprised for a second but he simply smiled and did not bother to move away from the incoming projectiles. A big cloud of dust erupted, hiding him from view completely as all the weapons bombarded him. Tenten smiled victoriously but frowned as she heard rapid sounds of metal hitting metal. Steadily the dust cloud faded away, revealing something truly odd.

"How did he…?" Tenten whispered surprised. "What is that?"

She expected to see Kidoumaru's mangled corpse lying motionless on the ground. Instead he was still standing but some kind of strange golden armour covered his whole body like a second skin. Many weapons had dug themselves into the armour and cracked its surface a bit but none of them had fully penetrated. Soon after that, the golden armour got pulverized and fell of his body like dust, revealing his unharmed skin and grinning face.

"Surprised? You look just as surprised as your friend did when he tried to seal my chakra." He felt happy and grateful for having his effective Kumo Nenkin (Golden Spider Web) armour that had saved his life dozens of times. "I admit that attack was much better than the previous one but still not good enough. The next and final attack better kill me…or else I will kill you…" The last four of his words were said with a darker tone and sharper gaze, telling that he was indeed serious to what he was going to do if Tenten failed her next attack.

Tenten stood there frozen. Her legs quivered, for what reason she couldn't tell if it was from fear, nervosa or anger. If her opponent could use golden armour to block projectiles, then she had to both increase the amount of projectiles as well as their penetration power. She had to win this battle, not only for herself but for Neji. Her shaking hand went inside her leather pouch again to bring out two scrolls this time instead of one.

_What is she thinking? She thinks she can do any difference by using two scrolls instead? No wait…something is different with these scrolls._

As he saw her kneel down to place the scrolls on the ground in front of her before beginning to perform a series of hand seals, Kidoumaru knew that this attack was going to bigger than the previous one. Finishing her hands seals, she looked at Kidoumaru with such murderous gaze that it made him hesitate slightly.

_Those eyes…she looks even more menacing than when Tayuya is having a bad day…_

"This is for Neji! SOUSHOURYUU!" (Rising Twin Dragons) She yelled. The scrolls exploded and covered the whole area with white smoke that caused Kidoumaru to cough slightly. Focusing his eyes as good as he could through the smoke, he saw two smoke pillars rise up in front of the girl that formed themselves into a pair of dragons that wrapped themselves around one other before they transformed back into unrolled scrolls in mid air. Jumping up again, Tenten brought her hands across each black seal written inside the dancing scrolls, each touch on each seal created a weapon out of nowhere that was hurled towards Kidoumaru. He widened his eyes in surprise as he saw almost two hundred weapons flying towards him. Not only did she throw simple projectiles like kunai and shuriken but also bigger weapons like swords, maces and axes.

_Damn! That's a lot of projectiles! I'm not sure if my armour can save me this time…so instead I'll try something else._

Mixing his chakra with his saliva inside his mouth, he brought all his hands together in front of his face and spat out a big clump of web that he formed into a well shaped ball. Letting each hand grab the web ball, Kidoumaru then stretched his six arms out into all directions as far as he could, creating a massive spider web that were shot straight into the air.

"NINPOU KUMO SOUKAI!" (Ninja art: Expanding Spider Net)

The circumference of the web quickly grew in dimension, catching every single weapon and projectile in its sticky surface, not stopping there as it kept flying towards Tenten who was still in the air. Instinctively she put her arms in front of her face to cover herself. The web hit her dead on, sending her flying backwards into the trunk of a tree, gluing her in place. Kidoumaru watched with joy, seeing her struggle like a fly in a web to set free.

"Your three attacks are up…it's game over for you!"

He thought quickly but heavily how to finish her off. Should he impale her with a golden spider web lance from his mouth? Throw a handful of golden kunai? Or maybe have some fun and torture her for a bit? The first option was chosen. He have had enough entertainment, wasted enough time and chakra for today. He needed to finish this off quickly and catch up with his team before dawn. Gathering chakra again to his mouth, he prepared his final attack.

"You shouldn't have come here you silly little girl. It was a big mistake to attack me. What were you thinking? If I am skilled enough to defeat a Hyuuga, then how hard will it be to defeat a simple girl like you?"

Panic rose inside Tenten. Desperately she tried to cut herself free with a kunai but no matter how much she tried, the web refused to break. It was soft as rubber, yet more durable than metal.

"Time to die…" Throwing his head back, he yelled "KUMO NENKIN!" Out from his mouth, a golden lance was formed out that quickly grew longer and made its way towards Tenten's chest, coming at her with surprisingly high speed. Tenten struggled like a wild beast to escape the web but to no avail.  
Her eyes emitted tears again as she understood that she had just a few seconds left to live. Her last thought was about how Lee would feel after having lost two of his team mates and friends. Throughout the forest, a wet sound was heard as the lance pierced flesh and bone, followed by an agonized female scream, then nothing but an eerie silence…

THE END

* * *

**AN:** Poor Tenten… 

My next challenge is a Jirobou Vs Rock Lee fic. That fight will be quite intense, full of action and powerups.


End file.
